


Blue Balls

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, M/M, That gets resolved, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dean catch Sam having sex and leave him with blue balls until Dean takes pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Libby for the request!

“Woah! Oh Sammy! More!”

That would have been the first thing John and Dean heard, when they returned to their motel from a hunt, if they had only arrived a second earlier. What they really heard was the alarming sound of a boy in pain.

“Ah!..ughn….” That was Sam’s voice.

John and Dean exchanged worried looks and slammed the door open. There was a very feminine scream, and Dean burst out laughing when he saw no monsters and no blood on his shocked brother.

“Sam! It’s just us you don’t have to scream like a girl!”

Sam was beet red in the face and possibly butt naked under the thin sheet. “I didn’t scream Dean.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Then who-” John was cut off as a naked girl climbed out of the bed and began dressing, shouting at Sam in the process.

“You said we’d be alone! I’ve never been more embarrassed!”

Sam tried and failed to soothed her and she stomped out of their motel room in a fury.

Sam glared at them and Dean just shrugged. “Oops….”

John shook his head in disdain. “Samuel Winchester you better explain this! You are sixteen, you know better!”

“I was alone! I got bored and she offered anyway!” Sam said crossly.

“You know better than to bring strangers into the motel without my approval, she could have been a monster Sam!” John insisted.

“She wasn’t a monster, I tested her for everything!” Sam complained. “You ruin everything! You weren’t even supposed to be back till tomorrow! I thought we’d be alone!”

“Chill out!” Dean said in amusement before turning to John. “You’d think after mind blowing sex he’d be less stuck up!”

Sam gave Dean a filthy look and John made a sound of amused understanding.

“Ah! Sammy didn’t quite end that encounter on a good note Dean.” John said with a knowing smile.

Sam glowered as Dean burst out laughing again.

“Oh man, ultimate cock block!”

“Well I’m glad you’re amused!” Sam barked irritably as he shifted on the bed.

Dean sniggered and John approached him calmly. “Sorry Sam, but think of this as a lesson; do not bring strange women around here. Understand me?”

Sam scowled. “Whatever. What am I supposed to do now?”

“What do you mean? You have two good hands!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam huffed and got up with the sheet around his waist, stropping into the bathroom to shower and tend himself.

“I feel a little guilty.” Dean remarked. “Should we go find him a chick?”

John gave Dean a look, remarkably similar to Sam’s. “I feel bad too but that doesn’t mean we let him get his way. He’s sixteen, he lives under my rules till he pays rent himself. If I say he doesn’t get off with another person then that is that.”

Dean sighed and nodded slowly. John settled in to do more research and Dean had an idea. He smiled as he slipped into the bathroom where Sam was finishing in the shower. Sam glared at him when he noticed Dean.

“Here to ruin it again Dean?”

Dean shook his head and gestured for Sam to be quiet. Sam frowned but stayed quiet, watching as Dean undressed and slowly came closer. He pulled Sam’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own. Sam’s breath hitched as Dean moved his hand up and down with a firm pressure. He grunted when Dean’s calloused thumb brushed precum from the tip of his cock. Dean pressed his free hand to Sam’s mouth and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You want dad to hear? Relax Sammy...”

Sam relaxed and let his head rest on the shower wall, clenching his eyes shut and breathing heavily as Dean resumed his careful movements. Dean grinned at Sam and continued whispering.

“You looked so hot with that girl...sorry you got left all bothered like that...dad doesn’t think you deserve a little pleasure after bringing that girl in...but I’ll take care of you Sammy, I’m a good big brother like that….cum for me Sammy? You’ll feel so much better...less angry at dad and everything...”

Sam gasped and thrust into Dean’s hand as he came all over his brothers hand. Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck, holding him up as Sam came down from his orgasm. Once Sam had his feet Dean released him and washed them both off. He dried off and waited until Sam had done the same before leading Sam out of the bathroom and to their shared bed. He got Sam under the covers and went to get a cup of coffee.

He looked up to find John giving him a knowing look.

“Thank you Dean.” Was all the oldest Winchester said before he returned to his work.

Dean smiled. “Knew you felt guilty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
